Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 041
"Just One Hope!!", known as "The 1 of Hope!!" in the Japanese version, is the forty-first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 6/2014 issue of V Jump, released on April 21, 2014, and in English in the 04/21/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Kotori gasps that Haruto is trapped in Yagumo's device, and Luna notes that the device will activated if the Duels continue, but stopping them and thus the device would endanger Haruto. Orbital 7 transforms into his battle form, suggesting force, but Luna stops him, as doing so will endanger Haruto too. Luna gets an idea, and she orders Orbital to follow her, while Kotori whispers Yuma's name in worry. Kaito activates the effect of "Galaxy Shot", Releasing "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" since he damaged his opponent to inflict its ATK to his opponent. "Galaxy-Eyes" explodes and Kaito bids Yuma goodbye as Yuma, on 2500 LP, shields himself from the blast. Kaito pants and smiles, thinking that he's won. In the other tower, Yagumo agrees that it looks like that's it for the other Duel. Shark grins and warns Yagumo that he wouldn't be so sure; Yuma and Astral don't lose so easily. Indeed, the smoke clears as Astral asks Yuma if he's all right. Yuma replies that the attack was nothing, though he notes that it stung. To Kaito's shock, Yuma still has a single Life Point thanks to his "Hope 1" Trap Card, sending "Utopia" from his field to the Graveyard to allow him to survive with 1 LP since he was about to lose. Kaito calls Yuma a poor loser, and Yuma retorts that he's not giving up no matter what tough cards Kaito uses. He tells Kaito to wake up, he's always worked for a future he believes in, and the Kaito Yuma knows wouldn't let Yagumo boss him around. Kaito declares that his life ended when Dr. Faker died. Haurto's soul won't return, so he has no-one now. Yuma protests that Kaito has him; Yuma is his friend. Kaito is briefly silent before asking Yuma if he's an idiot. Kotori agrees that Yuma is an idiot, but Kaito is a bigger idiot for giving up on everyone. He actually saved her, he's a nice person. Kaito admits that Kotori may be right, but that's fine. He's made up his mind, and doesn't care what happens to this world; he's going to find Haurto's soul. He asks Yuma what he can do with 1 LP, and on 4000 himself, Kaito Sets a card and he ends his turn. Yuma replies that one point is enough. Jetting means courageously taking the first step. His remaining Life is that first step. Astral smiles, and he muses that with Yuma, he does not feel as if they are losing even if Yuma is low on LP. Yuma turns everything on its head with his power of believing in people. Yuma turns to Astral and says, "Here we go, Astral!" and Astral agrees. Yuma declares his turn and draws, and he activates a Trap Card, "Xyz Reborn Plus", which Special Summons an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard and becomes an Overlay Unit for that monster. Then, by sending the attached "Xyz Reborn Plus" to the Graveyard, he can draw two cards. Yuma's hand is now at three cards, as Kaito observes that "Utopia" is back. Astral warns Yuma about what they will have to do to survive Kaito's assault, and Yuma agrees that they'll show him their bond, which Astral calls their last hope. Yuma declares a Shining Xyz Change, and Kaito remembers the last time he saw the phenomena as Yuma chants, "When the universe is in disorder, a single ray of hope descends to illuminate the chaos!" Astral declares that this is the hope that their bond created as "Shining No. 39: Utopia One" kneels in front of them. Yuma declares that "Utopia One" is proof that Kaito is not alone, and Kaito denies it. Yuma activates a Spell Card, "Final Countup", since he controls a "Utopia" monster and he has less LP than his opponent. It changes the ATK of "Utopia One" to the value of the difference in their LP, to 3999. "Utopia One" attacks with "Hope Sword Shining Slash" as Yuma tells Kaito to wake up. Kaito is reduced to 1 LP as well. Orbital meanwhile, is inserting cables into his body as Luna urges him to hurry up so that he can take over as Haruto's life support. Kotori protests that the energy of the "Numbers" is building up quickly, and they have to get Haruto out. Fortunately, Orbital finalizes the switch, before noting that now they have to break the device containing Haurto. A voice calls out to let them help with that, and Kotori smiles as the rest of the Numbers Club join them floating in the space. They wrench the cross-shaped device apart, and Orbital cries, "Master Haruto!" Kotori immediately lets Kaito and Yuma know that Haruto is free, but the device hasn't stopped and won't stop unless they stop Dueling. Yuma asks Kaito if he heard that they don't have to Duel anymore and tells him to stop, but Kaito refuses. Yuma asks why not, since Haruto has been freed. Yagumo laughs, and he mocks Yuma for not kowing, yet calling himself Kaito's friend; continuing to fight is the only way Kaito can live with himself. He lost his beloved brother to Dr. Faker, and then he threw away his own life and humanity and took many souls as a Numbers Hunter. He believed that it would bring Haruto's soul back, but that was just one of Mr. Heartland's lies. Kaito's whole life has been one of loss, lies, and being used, and now he doesn't even have anyone on whom to ven this rage; all he has left is complete despair. Astral bitterly notes that Kaito has lived a life of nothing but pain, and Yuma is horrified that he had no idea that Kaito had suffered so much. Dull-eyed, Kaito reflects that all he can do now is take back Haruto's soul. Vowing to find the real Haruto, he vows that no matter what happens to his world, he won't let anyone stop him. He activates a Trap Card, "Galactic Fury", since he took damage, Special Summoning a "Galaxy" monster from his Graveyard with lower DEF than the damage that he took. Since he took 3999 damage, he brings back the 3500 DEF "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon". Horrified that "Galaxy-Eyes" has returned, Astral orders Yuma to Set a card, and Yuma Sets two cards to end his turn. Kaito declares his turn and draws, yelling that the Duel ends here, and Astral warns Yuma that they have a split-second chance before Kaito can bring back his endless combo. Kaito orders "Galaxy-Eyes" to attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction"; Yuma's "Utopia One" may have 3999 ATK, but "Galaxy-Eyes" has 4000 and Yuma only has 1 LP. He snaps that their "one" was no hope after all. Astral orders Yuma to activate his Trap, and Yuma refuses to give up as he activates "Magic Rebounder", sending the damage back at Kaito's monster. Kaito yells, "What?" in shock, and Astral reminds him that his endless "Galaxy-Eyes" and "Gadget Recovery" combo only activates after a battle, a time lag that is their last chance to defeat "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon". As the satellite of "Magic Rebounder" prepares to blast "Galaxy-Eyes", Kaito activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Shade of the King", negating the destruction of his Rank 8 or higher monster and Summoning an Xyz Monster one Rank higher. Astral is shocked that Kaito is Summoning an Xyz Monster at this point, and Kaito holds up a blank card, explaining that he still has this card to play. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 5: Kaito Kaito Tributes "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" to inflict damage equal to its ATK to Yuma. Yuma activates his face-down "Hope 1," sending "No. 39: Utopia" from his side of the field to the Graveyard to make his Life Points 1 instead of 0 (Yuma 2500 → 1). Kaito Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Reborn Plus" to Special Summon "No. 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard, attaching "Xyz Reborn Plus" to it as an Xyz Material. He then activates its second effect, allowing him to send it to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. Next, he performs a Shining Xyz Evolution using "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "No. S39: Utopia One" (2501/2000). He also activates "Final Countup" to make the ATK of "Utopia One" the number of Life Points Yuma have lost (2501 → 3999). "Utopia One" proceeds to attack Kaito directly (Kaito 4000 → 1). Kaito then activates his face-down "Galactic Fury" allowing him to Special Summon one "Galaxy" monster from his Graveyard, as long as it has less DEF than the total damage he took this turn. He chooses to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" (4000/3500). Yuma Sets 2 cards. Turn 7: Kaito Kaito attacks "Utopia One" with "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon", but Yuma activates his face-down "Magic Rebounder," preventing the destruction of "Utopia One" and the damage to Yuma's Life Points, and also bouncing the attack back at "Full Armor Photon Dragon"; Kaito activates "Shade of the King", negating the destruction of his Rank 8 "Full Armor Photon Dragon" and allowing him to Special Summon one Xyz Monster whose Rank is one higher than that target's. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.